1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aerogenerators and, more particularly, to an aerogenerator which includes a horizontal maintaining means for preventing opposite ends of a rotational support unit, on which vanes are provided, from being deflected downwards by the weight of the vanes, so that central axes of rotating shafts of the vanes can be maintained horizontal, thus maintaining the rotating force of the vanes constant, thereby producing a satisfactory amount of electric energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, aerogenerators are one kind of generators which obtain rotating force in such a way as to rotate vanes using naturally-occurring wind, convert the rotating force into electric energy, and supply the produced electricity to areas where it is needed.
Such an aerogenerator includes a support pillar, rotational bodies and vanes. The support pillar is placed upright on the ground.
The rotational bodies are rotatably provided on the respective opposite ends of the upper part of the support pillar. The vanes are supported by the respective rotational bodies and generate rotating force using the wind.
Recently, aerogenerators have been used which include a pair of vanes and which are constructed such that their rotational bodies are rapidly rotated in the direction in which the wind is blowing so as to increase rotating force of the vanes.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional aerogenerator.
As shown in the drawing, the conventional aerogenerator 1 includes a support pillar 10 which is placed upright on the ground, a rotational body 20 which is rotatably provided on the upper end of the support pillar 10, and two vanes 30 which are rotatably provided on the respective opposite ends of the rotational body 20.
Furthermore, a generating unit 40 is provided in the support pillar 10 or on the ground. A rotating force transmission unit 50 which increases the rotating force of the vanes 30 and transmits it to the generating unit 40 is provided in the rotational body 20.
The transmission unit 50 is disposed at an upper position in the central portion of the rotational body 20 and connects rotating shafts 32 of the vanes 30 to a rotating shaft 42 connected to the generating unit 40. The transmission unit 50 is protected by a cover 22.
A rolling unit 60 is provided between the rotational body 20 and the support pillar 10. The rolling unit 60 includes a rotating plate 62 and a plurality of rollers 64 which are provided on the rotating plate 62 and arranged in a circumferential direction. Thus, the rotational body 20 is supported on the upper end of the support pillar 10 so as to be rotatable using the rolling unit 60.
Due to the above-mentioned construction, the rotational body 20 having the vanes 30 is easily rotated in the direction in which the wind blows, so that the rotating force of the vanes 30 can be increased, thus enhancing the amount of produced electric energy.
However, in the conventional aerogenerator 1, the rotating shaft 32 of each vane 30 is supported only by the cover 22 and the corresponding end of the rotational body 20. Therefore, the rotating shaft 32 may be deflected downwards by the weight of the vane 30. In this case, there is a problem in that satisfactorily constant rotating force cannot be generated.
In particular, if the vane 30 is rotated when the rotating shaft thereof is not in the horizontal state, that is, it is in a downward deflected state, the vane 30 may be damaged or undesirably removed from the rotational body 20, with the result that a high-risk accident may occur.